Trapped
by Death-is-death
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow Dash get trapped in a cave. While trapped feelings are confessed and things admitted in the darkness that surrounds them.


"Race you to the top of that mountain, Applejack."

Applejack wiped her forehead from the sweat that had formed. The droplets splashed off onto her hoof and she took a tired breath. The two of them were just before the Everfree forest and the mountain Rainbow Dash was indicating was on the other side.

She panted weakly and looked her emerald eyes to the confident pegasus, smirking weakly as she responded with a bare grin.

"You ain't gonna beat me."

Rainbow Dash pulled an annoyed frown at this and Applejack responded just so. She looked back over to ponyville in the distance before turning her eyes back to the pegasus who was now folding her hoofs as she hovered there waiting.

"Rainbow, we said we'd race to the farm. Then the forest... now we're here and I still beat ya, and your insisting we go into Everfree just so that you won't have to admit defeat?"

The pegasus huffed out and just dodged her eyes away looking to the side as she floated over Applejack and replied still confident but also showing a slight bit of fowl mood.

"Look, if you want to chicken out and call me the victor. I'm cool with that."

Applejack gritted her teeth in frustration. Her eyes glared up at Rainbow Dash in so much anger as she knew the pegasus was trying to call her bluff but it was apparent since they first started running that Applejack was the faster pony.

"Fine. I'll race ya. But that's the last finish point..."

She mumbled under her breath exasperated "Some pony's ability not able to handle loss..."

Rainbow Dash purposely ignored that as she landed her chiselled hoofs on the ground.

"Whatever."

She flicked Applejack's hat over the orange pony's eyes and Applejack growled as the blue pony replied.

"We'll just see who's the fastest."

"I know it's me..." the orange mare just grunted and fixed up her hat. She could pound Rainbow Dash for taking her out of her work today just to prove that the pegasus could not handle any defeat of any kind. Applejack didn't even know why she agreed to this. At the time she had been in the mood for a little fun competition but now her mood had gone sour and she set her legs for the sprint. Rainbow Dash stretched her wings from side to side, brushing off of Applejack barely but the touch made the orange mare's fur stand on end.

Why did Rainbow Dash have to bring out these types of sensations in her? Though it could've been the stress.

"Ready." the blue pegasus said with a brash grin and Applejack swallowed nodding as she said in a determined grimace.

"I'm ready."

"1,2,3, GO!"

Rainbow Dash said the words so fast Applejack had barely caught up with them but the orange pony just watched as a trail of dust fell behind her and she growled, taking off and chasing after the pegasus.

The two ran for minutes on end. The sound of hoofs could be heard slamming hard on the dry ground as trees started to over arch them and Rainbow Dash just grinned in eager as the thoughts rushed through her mind.

OH MAN, I'M GONNA WIN!

She would never give up and would have that feeling of utter superiority when she reached that mountain top, saying to the loser. "Oh sorry, guess I really am just faster and better than you."

As the thoughts ran through Rainbow Dash's mind she couldn't hear Applejack screaming.

"Run!"

The pegasus lifted her ears up and turned back to her asking in a quick whip, "Huh?"

Before her eyes lifted and she saw a giant monster chasing the two. Its teeth were the first things she noticed however and she just yelled, "GaHHh!"

It swooped its fist at the two but Applejack just slammed Rainbow Dash into the upcoming cave. The two fell on one another hard before Applejack just yelled. "Keep running!"

She scurried off of Rainbow Dash's frightened body and the pegasus just blinked as she saw the creature try to get in the cave but it was too big.

It resulted to just trying to break into it, slamming rocks down as it clawed into the stone and Rainbow Dash's eyes just watched in horror as enormous rocks just toppled down where the light from outside shone. In a few seconds the last large rock fell covering the last bit of sun and the pegasus gulped, standing up in the dark and being alone with just blackness and...

"Rainbow!"

She looked around quickly for that voice that sounded distant and angry but couldn't see a thing and called back a little hesitant.

"A-Applejack?!"

"Where are ya!?"

"Where are you!?"

She felt foot steps and bounced her eyes about quickly in the dark just in case she could catch a glimpse of an orange ear or a blonde mane but it was pitch black and she screamed when she felt something touch her.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Relax, Rainbow! It's me!"

"Oh horse apples, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash just said as she hugged the soft body close to her but Applejack shoved her off with force and Rainbow Dash just stared blankly in the dark scared as she said.

"I can't see a thing!"

"You got us into this mess!" Applejack just shouted at her then and there and Rainbow Dash blinked surprised but neither could see the other's expressions. Applejack sighed frustrated and just stamped her hoof into the ground uttering. "Had to race to that stupid mountain."

"Look, there must be a way out!" Rainbow Dash said determined to fix this and flew up but hit her head off the low ceiling and fell to the ground again. "Oh come on!"

Applejack just smirked when she heard the knock to the head and only muttered. "Did ya find one?"

"Ha ha." Rainbow Dash just growled back and got up back onto her legs. "Well we gotta keep trying!"

Applejack only sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose and she replied with a faint breath. "I know Rainbow, but there's no way we are getting out the way we came in. I suggest we just start walking west."

"Which way is that!"

Applejack took another annoyed breath out. She felt her hoof along the ground till she found the cave wall and uttered. "This way."

"Err, Applejack. I don't know if you noticed but I can't see you." Rainbow Dash only said in an annoyed voice and Applejack just buried her eyebrows into her brow as she walked slowly forward in the dark till she touched Rainbow Dash again and the pegasus jumped but Applejack just bit a part of her to settle her down.

"Who's got my wing!"

"Phur!" Applejack said as she spat out some feathers and just stood still next to Rainbow Dash saying. "Me! who else, numb nut?"

"Oh okay..." Rainbow Dash said with a sigh and touched her body close to Applejack's to make sure she wouldn't be left in the dark abyss again. Applejack's body was so warm and reassuring in the dark cave but the orange mare just huffed out a bit of annoyed air and muttered.

"Can we get a move on?"

"How am I meant to follow you?" Rainbow Dash asked obviously as if Applejack's plan had not been thought through at all. And hers of staying put and recovering for a few minutes seemed much more fitting in her eyes.

"Just grab my tail and we'll get a move on."

She felt Applejack move away from her and was touched by the long hairs of a tail on the muzzle. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and just bit it weakly. Applejack felt around again in the dark till she touched the wall once more and said to her companion.

"Feel your hoof for the wall."

Rainbow Dash spat out the tail and waved her hoof around in the dark till she felt a soft rear and grinned weakly, but felt a smack from Applejack's tail and moved her hoof back touching the wall.

"Have you been working out much, AJ?" She asked with a cocky flirty voice and Applejack just hmpth saying with a weak voice of her own.

"If bucking trees for years is anything."

"I can tell... your ass is really firm."

Applejack's eyes widened at that comment and she just walked a few feet away from Rainbow Dash. She touched the wall as she went forward, trying to ignore those confident flirty words and Rainbow Dash just followed as she heard weak foot steps walking ahead.

Their hoofs creaked on the stone ground as they felt around the wall and moved west. Applejack hoped this cave would lead to the mountains, something she hoped with all her heart. With Rainbow Dash, it seemed guaranteed.

They kept walking in careful steps along the stones and after an hour went by... though it could've been hours or even just minutes, Applejack just said back weakly.

"Kay, I think we need a break."

"Thank Celestia." Rainbow Dash just said with a pant out and the two sat down in the dark. Applejack could feel Rainbow Dash scoot close to her and she frowned annoyed. She moved away from the warm body, not wanting company from the one who had got them into this mess. She felt a hard nip at the ear and looked around as she knew she could feel angry eyes staring at her even though she couldn't prove it.

"What?" she grunted.

"I don't want to be alone, Applejack."

The orange pony just gave a huff of a laugh and said, "Yeah well I don't want your body touching me."

Rainbow Dash didn't like that response and just blew out frustrated... but an idea popped into her head and she decided to turn the tables answering back.

"You just don't like being touched because you've never been touched."

Applejack stiffened at that response and just punched her hoof forward into the dark but her strike just landed no where and she fell onto the ground with a smack.

She got up and just felt around for Rainbow Dash, finally feeling fur and uttered back with a small irritated blush.

"That ain't true."

"Oh come on, Applejack..." Rainbow Dash said back with a cocky grin, but she was more just saying the words to throw her companion off her own game. "It's so obvious you haven't."

Applejack felt like Rainbow Dash was touching a sore nerve and bit her back on the ear, the pegasus squeaking "Ouch!" before Applejack just said.

"What happens in the bedroom, should stay in the bedroom."

"Look, I'm just saying." Rainbow Dash said simply with a grin that could be heard in her voice. "I never see you around any colts and you work twenty four seven. To be honest I would be surprised if you weren't-"

"Now listen." Applejack interrupted with a hurt voice that this was even being questioned as a bad thing. She looked in the dark but could feel Rainbow Dash's rising and falling chest and continued, though her throat was a little hoarse from saying the words. "I don't go flirting with other stallions cos' they just..."

She became quiet and Rainbow Dash just waited a few seconds more for the answer but after nothing was said, replied. "They just?"

Applejack sighed and took a breath out. She would never usually tell any pony this... but she guessed she'd have to say something and now seemed like a good enough time.

"They just don't get my fire burning... okay?"

Rainbow Dash's smile grew really large. Was Applejack saying...

"Are you a fillyfooler?"

"I-"

"No WONDER you are always behind me in races! Just can't stop staring at my awesome butt!"

"Now you shut up, you hear!" Applejack just said in annoyance and Rainbow Dash just started to laugh rudely in the darkness. Applejack swooped her hoof forward again to hit her and this time succeeding but Rainbow Dash just burst out into even more laughter, be it a bit pained.

Honestly it wasn't a big deal to her. In fact it only delighted her. She didn't usually go around spreading the word herself but she was also gay... she just never bothered to tell her friends because thought they'd think she was eyeing them up behind their backs. Which she did do sometimes honestly.

She felt Applejack had fallen on top of her as she tried to beat her up for her insensitivity and Rainbow Dash didn't admit how much the struggle of another mare's body turned her on so.

Finally Applejack shoved off her and tried to move away but Rainbow Dash bit her tail again so she wouldn't lose her in the blackness.

"Let go, Rainbow..." Applejack just said with a tired voice, her belly growling for food and Rainbow Dash just spat out the blonde hair again, scooting back over to the pony who was obviously hurt by the revelation.

"Why'd you think you had to keep it a secret?" the blue pegasus asked simply. She touched her body comfortingly against Applejack's but the orange mare just turned her head down and uttered.

"Cause... no reason..."

Applejack bit her lip... hating the real reason she kept it hidden around most her friends but especially Rainbow Dash. Whether Rainbow Dash knew she knew, Applejack knew the pegasus was gay herself and it made her uncomfortable when Rainbow Dash would check her out or flirt. The pegasus could make her so angry sometimes but at the same time she was left attracted to her... she guessed always putting up the front of being hetero would eventually stop the sexual teasing... but she honestly didn't feel safe around Rainbow Dash. Like she could give in and lose her first time to someone who didn't see it as special.

"So have you ever met any mares?"

Applejack sighed. She spent most her time with her family or friends... afraid really to step her hoof into the water and go where her heart wanted to. She shook her head and muttered.

"No."

"So you haven't ever-?"

"No..."

"Have you even kissed another mare?"

Applejack shook her head in the darkness, the blue body still close to hers and said weakly the same word.

"N-"

Before she could finish it she felt wet lips give her a peck on her own before Rainbow Dash said back quite confidently as she pulled back.

"Well, now... see you have."

Applejack had stiffened, maybe because of shock. But not the shock as in the revelation that Rainbow Dash was completely admitting her own homosexuality. No, at the shock that the pegasus could be so rude as to steal her first kiss.

Applejack felt tears rise in her eyes and just said in complete anger. "How could you?"

"What? Give you a taste of the delicious rainbow?" Rainbow Dash said back with a grin and a wink but Applejack just felt her heart pounding fast. She got up, pushing away from Rainbow as she continued on into the dark and Rainbow Dash quickly got up, loosing feeling of her friend's warm body and ran forward to catch Applejack.

She slammed into her and the two fell over but Applejack just struggled to get her off her as she cried "You didn't have to take my first kiss! You didn't have to beat me at that!"

Rainbow Dash could hear the pain in Applejack's voice and said back weakly. "I'm sorry... I thought I was-?"

"What? Being kind? Like it wouldn't have happened to me eventually!" Applejack just shouted and pushed Rainbow Dash off her but the pegasus just grabbed her tail yet again so she wouldn't lose her and Applejack just felt tears roll down her cheeks at Rainbow Dash's insensitivity.

"It was just a kiss!" Rainbow Dash said a bit upset herself at Applejack's bad reaction and ran quickly to her side, pressing her body to hers so she could feel something warm instead of just the cold. But Applejack's body was boiling now and Rainbow Dash just said. "Jeeze! You act like I raped you or something!"

Applejack gasped at that awful comparison and pushed the pegasus away from her again as she kept walking through the cave. Rainbow Dash just lowered her eyebrows in hate at Applejack's actions and shoved her into the wall shouting to her.

"Listen to me! I wouldn't of just kissed you to be a jerk!"

The two were standing on their hind legs as Rainbow Dash pushed Applejack to the jagged wall and continued really trying to explain herself.

"I kissed you just to stop you from freaking out when it did eventually happen."

Applejack just glared into the darkness where she knew Rainbow Dash's face was and heard the pegasus continue in honest harsh truth.

"Applejack, first kisses are rarely if ever are special. And most the time they don't live up to the hype. You weren't going to find that perfect mare and share a perfect kiss with her any time soon."

Applejack felt tears rise in her eyes at these harsh words but knew somewhere in her gut they were true. She didn't want to fight this point. It just, it made her angry. The one pony she had told herself she would never let herself be taken advantage of the one pony that did just that.

"I k-know..." she just cried back weakly and struggled to get down but Rainbow Dash was still putting pressure on her body to stand up.

"Plus, wouldn't you rather it had been done by me than by some drunk mare that didn't care about you one bit?"

She could feel the heat of Rainbow Dash's body radiate into hers... hating how the touch of Rainbow Dash could make her feel so many things but all of them wrong.

"It doesn't matter now." she just responded and finally got the energy to push the pegasus's hot body away. The two fell back to their all fours and Applejack just sighed out a defeated breath.

"I just wish it was any pony else..."

Rainbow Dash stared at her wide eyed and shocked by those words. Really? Applejack didn't take into consideration her feelings in all of this? That she might possibly like Applejack enough to even want to kiss her.

"You cow." Rainbow Dash said just as hurt as she felt angry tears rise in her own eyes and started to walk onwards into the darkness, Applejack just following.

Rainbow Dash just didn't understand Applejack's words. That the orange mare was afraid to ever get involved with a pony that was so reckless. The pegasus would only be reckless with her even if Rainbow Dash's words were sincere.

The two walked in silence onwards, touching the wall and feeling the cold of the cave chill their bones but neither were willing to snuggle close to each other for warmth.

Finally they reached a point where they had to rest... literally sleep as neither their bones nor hearts could carry them any further.

The two sat down away from each other, cold and alone even in the other's company. Rainbow Dash just flopped onto the cold ground and looked ahead into the pitch black. Applejack rested her head on her hoofs as she tried to find the best sleeping position but it seemed futile.

Both knew what they had to do... neither just wanted to admit it.

Finally the less stubborn of the two got up and walked over in quiet steps till she felt Applejack's hot body and collapsed next to her. She hugged her tightly and in silence but Applejack just paused for a few seconds before taking a slow breath out and hugging her body around Rainbow Dash's too.

After a few minutes went by Applejack asked weakly. "Can't sleep?"

"No."

The reply was empty and dead. Applejack felt Rainbow Dash's muzzle touch hers barely. Not in a sexual way but in a tired, not caring where she put her face way.

After a few more minutes Rainbow Dash muttered barely. "Why do you always have to be so cold to me, Applejack?"

Applejack sighed... she felt Rainbow Dash's breath near hers and only muttered. "I don't know. Probably because you are always such an ass to me."

"Only cos' you are so cold."

"Cos' you're an ass."

The two giggled a little at this little understanding and Applejack just sighed saying in tired words. "Maybe because you are always trying to one up me. And fight with me over everything."

Rainbow Dash just laughed at this... maybe she fought with Applejack so much because there was just too much sexual tension around her.

"You are the one who usually starts it." she replied simply, her face close to Applejack's as she felt a bump of the nose and Applejack just smirked adding.

"Maybe because you think you're better than all the elements combined..."

"I am better." Dash said jokingly though half believed it herself and Applejack just sighed.

"Do you ever step outside yourself for one minute and look at how you act?" the orange mare just said simply and Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow in a blank expression.

"If I worried about everything I did and said I'd be as self conscious as Fluttershy."

"Instead you're a complete narcissist" Applejack said simply and Rainbow Dash smirked saying with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm probably better than whatever some 'narcissist' is."

Applejack sighed and turned on her back away from Rainbow Dash muttering in little hope she would ever get through to the pegasus. "My point exactly."

"At least I don't go judging other ponies like you all the time." Rainbow Dash said getting a little heated at whatever Applejack was comparing her to. Applejack just gave a half laugh replying back as she turned back to her side and bumped noses with Rainbow Dash again.

"excuse me?"

"Yeah, like me. You judge the hell out of me for just wanting to be the best I can be. Or Rarity just for wanting to wear nice clothes."

"I-" Applejack started but didn't really have a combat and said after thinking it through for a couple of minutes. "I just don't like show offs and I just don't care much for spending hours in front of a mirror getting dolled up when only a few ponies will notice for what? One second?"

"But you do notice her?" Rainbow Dash said with a grin and Applejack moved back a little warily but the pegasus wrapped her hoofs tighter around the orange mare's back and pulled her closer. Applejack just said.

"Well, I notice for a brief second."

"Do you like Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked with a coyness to her voice as she pretended to tease but heard Applejack clear her throat as she tried to distract herself. Applejack knew who she liked even though she wished she didn't. And it was the pony she liked who was right now putting her on the spot she most hated her for doing.

"She just isn't my type. Okay, sugarcube?"

"Then who is your type? The smart Twilight?"

Applejack wished... Twilight would be perfect for her if she could only feel a spark with her and bit her lip murmuring nervously "Uh uh..."

"The shy but sweet, Fluttershy?"

Applejack hated how Rainbow Dash could never let anything go and tried to push away from her but Rainbow Dash climbed onto her holding her down cruelly as she continued.

"Oh don't tell me you go for Pinkie? Though I'd say she'd definitely be kinky in bed."

"There's more in a relationship than just sex, Rainbow." Applejack just said heatedly as she felt Rainbow Dash straddle her in the most intimate of ways and she just felt so flustered she couldn't move.

"You didn't answer the question, Applejack." Rainbow Dash said back sternly, waiting to see who Applejack fancied and the orange mare bit her lip, feeling her privates slightly touch off of Rainbow Dash's and said in a shout at her desperation to just leave this scene.

"No, none of them! I don't like any of them, okay!"

Rainbow Dash looked down to the dark where Applejack's face was hidden and said confused. "How could you not have the hots for someone? Don't you ever check any of the mare's around here out?"

Applejack was too tired to fight and pushed Rainbow Dash over rolling on top of her as she said in one simple sentence "I have respect for the bodies of others."

Rainbow Dash secretly loved being dominated like this as she felt Applejack's warm strong body hold her down and she could feel the pony's breath touch her mouth barely.

"Everypony at least checks out another pony once or twice... WHO do you like?"

Applejack just felt so angry at Rainbow Dash's persistence and nearly lost her sanity as she shouted at her in so much rage, "I like you OKAY!"

Applejack got off of Rainbow Dash that very instant and started to run away but just slammed into a wall and Rainbow Dash would've laughed but the news was still registering with her. She got up from the sprawl her body was on on the cold ground and fumbled around in the dark till she felt the body of a shaking Applejack. She took a few steps back to give her some room but wanted to say her own feelings on this subject but stopped the words from coming out as she heard Applejack cry.

The orange pony's face was drenched with tears but Applejack just turned till she bumped into Rainbow Dash and just said tired, sleepy but not willing to just let this go.

"You had to keep pushing and pushing like ya always do!" Applejack just shouted in the blackness but didn't realize Rainbow Dash was literally only an inch away. "So I like you but if I had a choice I wouldn't!"

Rainbow Dash listened to Applejack's words but they seemed to just go through one ear and out the other. Instead she paid attention to whenever she felt her breath on her face, how cute and confident Applejack's voice was and how sexy she sounded even when she was giving out. The blue pony just leant her head forward the next time she felt Applejack's mouth come close and kissed her deeply. Applejack paused for a second in utter shock as she felt Rainbow Dash's mouth slide against hers and she was so still at this embrace that it took at least a minute before she pushed the pegasus away and said weakly.

"Don't do that..."

"Why?"

Applejack didn't say anything back for a minute just still tasting Rainbow Dash's saliva on her lips and just pushed her own lips back to the pegasus's after a few seconds.

The two embraced for a few minutes, lips kissing and sucking away at the others in hunger and lust. But when Rainbow Dash added her tongue to the mix Applejack pulled away from her and just said annoyed but with half a smirk.

"You just don't know when to stop, do ya?"

"Keep going till you reach a block." Rainbow Dash said with a grin and moved her face towards Applejack's again, "Then just fly over it."

She tried to kiss her again but Applejack pushed the pegasus away and said as she sat down in tire of the hours of no food, water or sleep.

"Not all of us can 'fly'."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at that response and sat down beside Applejack, curling her wing over her to keep the country mare warm. Applejack would've thought this act was quite selfless of Rainbow Dash but she was too tired to take notice or care.

The next time the two awoke Applejack felt around for the pegasus in her awakening stage and didn't realize the snoring that was coming beside her. She gave a weak smile and nudged the pegasus saying quietly.

"Wake up."

"Mmm?" came a sleepy reply as the pegasus just rolled over and onto Applejack's warm body. The orange mare just huffed in annoyance but also secret glee she would never show and pushed the dead weight off her saying.

"WAKE UP."

Rainbow Dash jumped at the sound and looked around shouting scared, "Where am I? Where is everything! Oh Celestia, I'm blind!"

"Cave, stuck, us two." Applejack replied calming the rapidly flapping wings down and held Rainbow Dash's body close to her to reassure her. "Remember, Rainbow?"

The pegasus took a few deep breaths to regain herself and just let herself be held by Applejack for a few minutes before finally saying. "Y-yeah... I guess... I remember."

"Good... now come on..." Applejack said back in return and pulled the pegasus by the ear to get her to move along forward.

"Celestia, I'm starving." Rainbow Dash said back tiredly as she followed Applejack by walking and pushing to her side, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

She got no response from Applejack so added on cheekily, "Or a pony."

She licked Applejack's cheek and the orange mare paused. She gave a weak smirk as she wiped it with her hoof and said back to the devilish pegasus.

"I'm not in the mood."

"The mood? For what? A little fun?" Rainbow Dash teased and Applejack just huffed saying.

"I see it as something different okay..."

Rainbow Dash sighed. Did Applejack honestly think she was such a player? Did she give out this vibe that she just had sex with tonnes of ponies when in honest truth she hadn't even-

She stopped herself from thinking about that flaw about her... the one thing she was determined to fix one day but would never let another soul know about.

The two continued walking onward into the blackness and Rainbow Dash just said. "Can we please stop and rest? I'm so hungry!"

"And the sooner we get out of here the sooner you can eat." Applejack responded but dropped forward as she felt a hard bite at her tail and Rainbow Dash pulled her back saying in anger.

"We're taking a break. I need more sleep."

"Anymore sleep and soon you won't be waking up."

"Please, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash nearly begged as she pulled the pony to her and held her down saying. "Everypony's probably looking for us now anyway. Can't we just lay here for like a few minutes or something?"

Applejack only huffed out in frustration. For all she knew they were only a mile away from the exit and Rainbow Dash was just being a baby for keeping them still. She was starving herself but did she complain about it? No! She took a heavy breath out as she pushed Rainbow Dash off her again and said back finally.

"Fine. We'll stop for five minutes."

"Thank you." the pegasus said in just a joyful voice and kissed Applejack on the lips. The orange mare pushed her away from the gratitude shown and said back simply.

"But we're not spending that time doing that."

Rainbow Dash just huffed out an annoyed pant as she could not understand that pony sometimes. Applejack said she liked her but wouldn't kiss her? What the heck?

"Why don't you?"

Applejack turned to where that voice came from and only looked in the blackness the direction of the hurt face.

"Because I know where kissing leads to... and I'm not going there."

Rainbow Dash just looked at her incredulously. Where kissing led was a place she so dared to find out about... and she'd like to find out with Applejack if at all possible.

"I won't hurt you."

Applejack blinked looking up at those words and just took a deep breath out at the pegasus's honest words. Rainbow Dash may not mean to hurt but she could and did so easily so much.

"And I won't give you that chance..."

Rainbow Dash was not usually hurt by many words said to her... but those words cut deep. What did she have to do to prove to Applejack that she wasn't what she thought she was? That she was the same as her... that she was a-

"You can be really cruel, Applejack..." she just said and pushed past her walking on into the cave. Applejack sighed. Protecting herself was something she did way too much. But sometimes it was hard to trust some ponies... even if you knew them forever.

She hung her head low to the ground and followed Rainbow Dash onwards into the cave. They must've gone five miles by now but at the same time they had been moving so slowly it could've only been one. And what if this cave led to a dragon? They would be dead. Applejack just listened to the clopping steps of Rainbow Dash's hoofs and sighed. The pegasus had not spoken in half an hour and the orange mare was starting to feel bad. Maybe she had hurt her feelings.

"Rainbow... I'm sorry..." she spoke the words truthfully and sincerely but the pegasus just didn't say anything in response. She was listening though, her ears keeping on the voice of that southern drawl.

"I just... it's special to me... I want it to be special... I don't want to just... do it for the fun of it. At least not the first time. I want it be with somepony I love. And somepony who loves me back."

Rainbow Dash listened to those words and felt a pit in her stomach. She would want that too. But everypony always said, just do it. It's fun. It's pleasurable... you need experience.

IT'S JUST SEX.

And that's how she had always seen it... but was too afraid to dip her hoofs into that ocean so just lied and said she had swam in it with all the other ponies who actually had.

But Applejack's words. They meant something. They meant something to her which not many other ponies explained. With someone you love...

"I... love you."

Applejack heard those words being spoken in almost fear, not just to play a game. She smirked weakly and shook her head saying.

"No, ya don't."

"But I do..." Rainbow Dash said back scared and stopped walking. Applejack slowed down her steps too and waited for Rainbow Dash to go on or continue her words.

"I mean... I don't know if I really love you... I've never been in love. Sure infatuated sometimes but love?"

She turned around and took a few steps closer till she touched Applejack's body and said to the darkness. "I think sometimes that yeah, why wouldn't everyone love me? Isn't that enough? Why wouldn't you honestly like me, Applejack? I'm amazing... but love someone back? Well... I think I like the way you see it better than how I do."

"I don't love you, Rainbow Dash." Applejack said barely as she felt a muzzle near to her face and the pegasus only nodded her head accepting that response. "I like you... more than what is necessary... but I can't be with someone who doesn't just... who just can't..."

Applejack didn't even know anymore what she was trying to do. It was obvious throughout this whole time in this cave she had been just hurting Rainbow Dash. For all her talk of how she hated to be used by Rainbow Dash, to be hurt by her... the words she had spoken had been cruel and callous and even when Rainbow Dash said those three words she had just refuted it.

"What?"

Applejack didn't continue and just pushed past Rainbow Dash, saying nothing more as she continued on. The pegasus looked in the darkness before following where the foot steps could be heard walking and walked on.

The two continued on and on... their stomachs were empty and hurting, their bodies weak but they just kept moving in the dark.

Soon Applejack felt something cold and hard hit her face and she paused. They were still only in dark but she moved her hoofs around the wall blocking them and started to panic, walking along it till it turned back from the way they came.

"We're trapped."

Rainbow Dash just pricked her ears up at hearing that and pressed her hoofs around the walls too, trying to find a way through. She flapped her wings and steadily flew up but only felt the ceiling of the roof jag her and she dropped to the ground again in a dead sigh.

"I guess we head back..." was all she said and Applejack just had tears in her eyes as she cried. Rainbow Dash could hear this sniffing and weeping and just walked slowly around till she felt Applejack's body again and only hugged her.

"I'm so hungry, Rainbow." Applejack just cried pathetically and the pegasus just held her.

"That's why we'll go back and dig our way out. The monster will be gone by now."

Applejack didn't just weep for that reason alone. She cried for how she treated Rainbow Dash so badly throughout this whole journey into nothing but darkness and said back weakly.

"That's not just it..." Applejack said in tears and felt wings wrap around her keeping her warm and loved. She looked at Rainbow Dash and said back barely. "I've treated you so bad this whole time..."

She hugged her back as tears ran down her cheeks. "I have judged you... acted better than ya in my morales... but we're no different."

"Well..." Rainbow Dash said softly with a kind voice. "We're kinda different."

Applejack listened to the playfulness in the voice as she felt a warm body embrace hers softly.

"I say what I want... you say what you have to." Applejack just chuckled weakly at that shaking her head. "I guess I can be a little full on sometimes..."

"Yeah..." Applejack just said barely wiping her face, "But maybe that's the reason why I love ya."

Rainbow Dash blinked her eyes at what Applejack had unknowingly said and hugged her back saying barely.

"That's why you what?"

Her voice acting like she didn't hear what was just said and Applejack was about to repeat herself but paused when she realized the words she was going to speak.

She blushed deeply and said back in a weak breath. "I love ya..."

"That's nice." Rainbow Dash said back with a grin and hugged Applejack tighter, the two cocooned together in her wings.

Applejack cleared her throat but just looked down to the ground and muttered. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For treating you bad."

"I'm well used to it, AJ." Rainbow Dash said back with a wink but it was hidden in the dark.

"And..." Applejack said barely and Rainbow Dash's ears pricked up again as she listened to the words, "For judging you about... sex..."

"You know." the pegasus said as she felt her face touch off of Applejack's weakly in the dark and the orange mare blushed a bit at the small touches... not being able to escape Rainbow Dash's hold even if she wanted to.

"A pony can hide behind a mask pretty well... act like she has done everything when she in reality... her own reality and not the one she just made up for others... she is actually..."

Applejack listened... trying to see where Rainbow Dash was going with this.

"A...v-virgin..."

Applejack gasped at that and pushed off Rainbow Dash as if this news was too much to take and the pegasus almost regretted admitting those words.

"But you always act so-"

"Yeah, and so? Are you judging me, Applejack?"

Applejack silenced her words and just looked into the darkness as she felt Rainbow Dash approach her again and continue almost a little sad she had finally said it out loud.

"Everyone puts on a mask of who they want ponies to think they are. Most of us think we look ugly without it on... but not you, Applejack."

"No. I just sit on my high horse and judge others instead..."

"Well yeah... that a little too." Rainbow Dash said back barely with a small laugh and held Applejack close. She uttered the words faintly, afraid to say something positive about their bad situation but said it anyway, "But if I'm stuck in here and die a virgin, I'm glad I got stuck in here with you... slash the stupid virgin bit."

Applejack gave a little smile, kissing Rainbow Dash on the mouth weakly and the pegasus blinked confused but accepted it with pleasure. She kissed Applejack back as she felt the pony kiss her slowly and seductively before pushing the pegasus onto her back and Rainbow Dash just looked at blackness where Applejack's face was hidden saying weakly.

"AJ...?"

"Maybe we'll just kiss a bit."

"But doesn't kissing lead to...?" the pegasus asked as if asking a preschool question about where foals come from. Applejack just smiled weakly to herself. Rainbow Dash was just as scared as her but she wasn't afraid anymore.

Not when she knew she was with the right pony to do it with... not when her heart told her that since they got trapped in here Rainbow Dash's words were true.

"_I love you_"

And she said back to the pegasus "I don't care where it leads to... as long as its somewhere we can both go together."

Rainbow Dash just blushed weakly... embarrassed if anyone saw this but knew she was hidden and said back weakly.

"I'm ready for an adventure..."

Applejack smiled softly and their lips met again.

All around them was darkness and the two made love in that never ending black.

After a while they just snuggled together for warmth before Applejack whispered to the tired Rainbow Dash.

"We should head back..."

The pegasus sighed but nodded her head just the same and nuzzled her nose into Applejack's neck saying.

"Or make love again?"

Applejack just pulled a coy smile and gave a small chuckle, kissing the pegasus on the cheek before getting back up on her tired weak hoofs.

Rainbow Dash sighed again, not in annoyance but just in tire and stood up too. She followed Applejack again as the two walked back the direction they came. All around them nothing but darkness and she whispered to her lover with a small grin.

"Race you to the end of the cave?"

Applejack just giggled and shook her head saying weakly, "You go ahead... I'm too tired to run."

Rainbow Dash just laughed weak and tired and said, nuzzling Applejack's neck again. "Nah, I'm not in the mood anyway..."

The two walked on into the black.

Though not another soul saw them again.


End file.
